Characters
Eragon Eragon is a human rider who finds his dragon's (Saphira's) egg whilst out hunting in The Spine. Eragon hid Saphira from his uncle, Garrow, and his cousin, Roran. When the Ra'zac came looking for him he fled, leaving his dead uncle behing in the village of Carvahall. In Eldest Murtagh told him that the two were brothers but near the end of Brisingr Eragon found out that they were really half-brothers. Murtagh was the son of Morzan but Eragon was the son of Brom, his teacher and fellow rider, their mother was Selena. During the Agaetí Blödhren Eragon is transformed into a half-elf, ridding him of the scar on his back. Saphira Saphira is Eragon's dragon. She one of the few dragons left in Alagaësia and speaks with Eragon through their mental connection. When Eragon touched her she left a mark on him, the gedwëy ignasia. When Eragon cursed Elva she left a similar mark upon her forehead. Her teachers, as well as Eragon's, are Glaedr and Oromis. The two of them die but before they do Glaedr gives Eragon and Saphira his Eldunarí, the heart-of-hearts. Arya Arya is the elf who was taking Saphira (when she was an egg) from the humans to the elves. When Durza and his urgals attacked her she sent the egg to The Spine where Eragon found it. Later they met when Eragon freed her from the prison in Urû'baen. Eragon fell in love with her but Arya refuses to like him back. She is the daughter of Queen Islanzadí but the two have not seen each other for a very long time until book two, Eldest. Roran Roran is Eragon's cousin who went away near the beginning of the first book, Eragon. Roran came back to Carvahall in the second book, Eldest, only to see his father dead. Roran gets engaged with Katrina without the permission of her father, Sloan. Sloan betrays the village in that same book. Murtagh Murtagh is a friend of Eragon's who travels across the Hadarac Desert with him to get to the varden. But, once the two have gotten to the varden Murtagh gets put into prison and the two get examined by two twins that dig through their memories to check if they are who they say they are. Later in the series Murtagh betrays Eragon because Galbatorix forces him to swear oaths in the ancient language once the red dragon Thorn hatches for Murtagh. Ajihad Ajihad was the leader of the varden until the battle of Farthen Dûr in which he died. Ajihad was a good leader and had a daughter, Nasuada. Nasuada Nasuada took up the role of the leader after her father died, she was a good leader and she traveled with the varden to Surda where they fought the empire. Murtagh and Thorn attacked once after that and Eragon managed to fight them off that time. The second battle the varden fought in Surda they barely won, even though there were very little soldiers Galbatorix had enchanted them to feel no pain so the only way to kill them was to aim at the head. Oromis Oromis was Eragon's teacher who sadly died when he fought in Gil'ead his dragon, Glaedr, also died but he had given Eragon and Saphira his Eldunarí, the heart-of-hearts, so Glaedr got sent there to live inside his Eldunarí after he died. Glaedr Glaedr was the teacher of Saphira and Eragon though mostly Saphira since Eragon spent most of his time doing what Oromis asked. Glaedr was a golden dragon, the last male, until Thorn was born. Glaedr sadly died alongside Oromis, his rider, but he was imprisoned in his Eldunarí. Who is your favorite character? Eragon Saphira Arya Roran Murtagh Ajihad Nasuada Oromis Glaedr Other